


Home

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: Set after 4x09. A pretty lighthearted Mac and Riley fic with practically no plot. Just pretend that Mac was in the war room at the end with the others. Also the ep was pretty rough but I only write fluff so here it is, enjoy!
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 140





	Home

The day had been tough, both physically and mentally, and there was no way any of them would be able to focus on the debriefing Matty was about to start. 

Seeing Mac’s eyes zoning out, and seeing him go into his head, Riley spoke up. “Hey Matty? Can we do this tomorrow? Everyone is absolutely knocked out and I don't think we can give you the attention you deserve right now.” Matty looked around at the weary faces in the room and nodded. “Fine. Tomorrow at 10am -” her expression softening, she continued, “get some sleep everyone, you deserve it.”  
Mac gave Riley a grateful look, having a feeling she asked for his benefit as well and she gave him a small smile in return. “Let's go home Mac.” He nodded, picking up her laptop bag while containing the small unexpected flare of happiness that Riley called his house her home. 

During the ride back he glanced over at Riley, who wasn't sleeping but had her eyes closed. Looking ahead he quietly said, “you ok riles? I know today can't have been easy for you.”  
She opened her eyes, looking at him. “Yeah it wasn't, but really, I should be the one asking you. I can't imagine how you're dealing right now with the case and after, well...you know.”  
She trailed off, trying not to bring it up, even though she knew it was still fresh in his head. He glanced over, saw the concern for him in her eyes and focused back on the road. “Yeah. It's just...it feels like I've lost him twice in my life, only this time I know he can't come back.”  
She reached out and gently touched his arm. “I honestly don't know what to say to make it easier, just know I'm here for you, whatever you need.”  
He touched her hand and gave a small but grateful smile. “Thanks riles. And trust me, you just being here helps.” Riley gave him a small smile in return and kept her hand on his arm for a while longer before moving it back. They drove the rest of the way back in a comfortable silence. 

Dropping their bags and equipment by the door, Mac locked up while Riley walked towards the kitchen called back to him. “Are you hungry? I don't remember when I ate last.”  
Mac gave a small chuckle. “Yeah I don't know either, but I don't think either of us can manage anything more than reheating at the moment.”  
Riley agreed and in the end they ended up having microwaved popcorn, a packet of chips and some soda. It was probably the least healthiest dinner and not completely filling but it was the most they could bother to do and they were fine with it. They ate at the kitchen counter, both sharing the unspoken agreement not to talk about the mission.  
After finishing a bite, Mac spoke up. “You going to sleep after this?”  
Riley scrunched up her face. “I want to but…”  
She struggled to find words but Mac understood. “But it's hard to turn your brain off even though your body wants to sleep?” She nodded, glad he understood. 

He took another bite before asking, “what do you usually do when you can't sleep?”  
“I put on a movie and watched it till I do. There were many mornings Aubrey woke up to find me passed out on the couch with the TV still on.” Riley's face fell slightly at the memory and not wanting to make her to feel any more badly after the day she had, he spoke up in an effort to distract her. “I usually fiddle around with spare parts until I fall asleep.” He paused then continued, a slight smile on his face. “I admit there's been more than a couple of times I've woken up, slumped over my desk, with parts still in my hands.” She gave a chuckle at that and he smiled. “However, a movie sounds good too. Any in particular you want to watch right now?”

They both agreed on something lighthearted so settled on Despicable Me, an admitted favourite of Riley’s. They settled into the couch and started watching but had just gotten past halfway when Mac felt Riley's head fall onto his shoulder.  
He debated if he should wake her up to get her into her bed but decided not to, not knowing if she would be able to fall asleep again. He shifted closer to her so her head wasn't as awkward and she wouldn't wake up in the morning with a neck ache. Tired, but not quite ready to fall asleep, Mac kept watching the movie with Riley cosily tucked up into his side. 

After a few more minutes though, he was fighting to keep his eyes open so he grabbed the blanket he kept on the back of the couch and spread it over himself and Riley. At the movement she woke slightly and was conscious enough to feel Mac move his arm so it pulled her against him and felt his head drop to rest atop of hers. And it seemed in that moment, the troubles of the day had been forgotten as both Riley and Mac drifted off to sleep with small, content smiles on their faces.


End file.
